Overman
by exillion
Summary: An ideal superior man who, according to Nietzsche, forgoes transient pleasure, exercises creative power, lives at a level of experience beyond standards of good and evil, and is the goal of human evolution. Also called overman. U.Marvel/Superman Returns.


_I hear everything. You wrote that the world doesn't need a savior, but every day I hear people crying for one._

----

"Oh, my God. Did Banner really do all this in just ten minutes?" Giant Man stared in disbelief at the wide birth of destruction left behind by the Hulk. The city was up in flames, destroyed buildings, the dead still littering the floor and the cries for help. He saw it all as he was carried across the sky by a chopper because of his immense size. Hundreds of choppers raced through the city skies carrying soldiers with grim faces, already preparing for the battle ahead.

_"According to sat-pics, he murdered dozens of people, drunk a truck full of beer and right now, looks like he's stealing a huge pair of pants from a fat corpse, Giant Man."_ Nick Fury replied into his mic, a little put off. _"You can imagine what he's gonna do when he catches that girlfriend of his with Freddie Prinze Jr.?"_

"I still can't believe he tried to justify taking the Hulk Serum again by saying that he just wanted to give the team something newsworthy to fight," A pilot grumbled, "Still, at least this antidote he left out for us seems kosher enough…right down to the adamantium-tipped needle.

_**"All completely useless, of course, unless we inject him. Any word back from Thor?"**_ Asked Iron Man.

"Just an e-mail saying he'd be happy to help if President Bush doubles the international aid budget, Iron Man."

_**"Wonderful, so we're effectively on our own here, right?"**_ He asked, as if it's about to rain.

Captain America continued, "Four against one is still a pretty good odds, Stark." The Hero of America leaned against the metal frame of the chopper, unaffected by the harsh winds on his eyes. Grim faced and saddened at the hellish picture of the sight below him. "Besides, I haven't lost a fight since `nineteen forty two and I'm not going to lose now."

As the conversation above went uninterrupted, Hulk was on a rampage. He tore through buildings looking for the love who betrayed him. His maddening roars of fury didn't seem to have any effect on Giant Man however.

The battle was already on the way when Giant Man jumped down to the streets, quickly covering the distance for Hulk. He could see Hulk almost reached the woman of his former lover, who seemed too scared to death to do anything about it.

"Oh for God's sake, shut up, banner." Giant Man exclaimed, "You're giving science a bad name." He quickly covered Hulk with his enormous hands as tight as he possibly could, hoping to bind him long enough for the Ultimates to get through and put the man down. He was already irritated that people down below the streets were standing like idiots and gaping at the battle as if it was a movie.

The orders were already being given to the army below to clear out the pedestrians to Harlem before the Ultimates arrive.

"Okay, take a deep breath and chill out there, Bruce. I'm going to count to ten, and when I take my hands away, I want to see you looking nice and relaxed." He bellowed, hoping against all hope the raging psychopath listened and calmed down. "Is that clear for you little man?"

As soon as he let go at ten, he immediately regretted when Hulk smashed him in the face with enough force to knock out the Giant Man to the ground. He could distinctly hear the screams of his wife, the Wasp, of shock and surprise.

Hulk held on to the face of Hank, putting enough pressure to rip his face open. **"You always make Banner look like an idiot in front of Betty, Pym…."** Hulk bellowed, more rage seeping into him, giving him power. **"That's why Hulk's gonna tear off your head an' use your skull like toilet paper!"**

The fear Hank showed turned to a sigh of relief when Hulk was blasted off, carried by Iron Man and into another evacuated building.

_"Tony, It's Nick. We're minus visual for thirty seconds. Give me a sit-rep, man. You okay in there?"_ Nick Fury's voice sounded through his intercom.

_**"Are you kidding?"**_ Tony dodged left and right, blasting concussive blasts at Hulk with almost no effect. _**"First the silo doors jams and they take eight minutes to launch me, now the sights in this thing are knocked six inches to the left…"**_

**"Shut up dog breath!"** Hulk bellowed in anger, **"Little man smells like canned meat! Hulk wanna know if he tastes like canned meat too!"** With a quick grab, he forcibly took out Iron Man's helmet, leaving the face unprotected. It was only thanks to Iron Man's incredible will and the strength of the armor that didn't let Hulk take his head off with his teeth.

_**"Eat this moron!"**_ Tony barked, letting out 'thought scramblers' to slow him down. _**"Nick, this is a nightmare. I'm on twenty-five percent power and those thought scramblers are only going to slow him down for another few seconds."**_

_"No need Tony, get out of that area now. The Cavalry is on the way." _Nick chuckled.

And as soon as he got out a dozens of feet away, a heavy tremor followed when a tank slammed right on top of the Hulk. Tony stared in disbelief and grinned at his friend's remarkable entrance.

"Relax guys; everything is going exactly as planned." Captain America spoke with such conviction, every one believed him. Cap looked behind him as the metals bent and snapped like twigs with Hulk's powerful arms, tearing open the tank. As soon as he did so, the flash of a powerful kick from Cap snapped Hulk back a few steps in shock. His nose broke with a powerful fist, the pain from getting kicked in the nuts then smashed by the shield from an upper cut and a low kick to the back of the head, downing him.

_"You just take down the hulk?"_ Nick Fury calmly asked, his eyes showed a different story however.

"Banner is not the only one here with super soldier serum pumping through his heart, chum." Cap took out the needle and just when he was about to inject into the neck of the murderous Hulk, his hands were instantly caught in a vice like grip.

**"No!" **

Captain America screamed in pain.** "Hulk thought you were different, but you're just as bad as the rest of them, Rogers!"** Hulk roared, holding the Cap' underneath his weight. **"Hulk gonna crack open your skull and shit on it, you peace of crap!"**

The roaring thunder and lightning overhead suddenly screamed for Hulk to move out of the way. It was too late when he felt the lightning enhanced blow by Thor, the God of Thunder. Thor's vicious hammer strikes and unending continuous smashes on Hulk buried him further deep into the ground. The streets cracked and fissures formed. The terrified people miles away could feel the tremors.

Thor gritted his teeth and held back for a brief pause, smirking at Hulk.

"Your jaw is broken, your ribs are cracked and one of your lungs has just been punctured, Banner," Thor gritted through his teeth, looking disgustingly at the man near his feet. "Have you tasted enough of Mjolnir yet?"

**"Nah, Thor's hammer just makes me hornier."** He replied with a smirk, before kicking him with such force, Thor would have blasted back several blocks across the city, or would have until something stopped him in midair. This confused the Hulk.

Thor could almost feel his collar bone shatter from the kick and the impact he was going to feel and when he lands would really leave one hell of a hangover in the morning. And he waited…and waited.

He opened his eyes in disbelief as he stared at a man who caught him, letting him down to the floor gently.

"Are you okay?" The strange man replied, worrying, wearing the oddest symbol with a diamond outlining an 'S' in the middle.

"What…the…yea." Thor murmured, wondering what to do next.

Captain America, a battered and broken man could see the majestic man from the glow of the moon. He didn't know if it was the concussion or if the man's wings were flapping behind. Cap could feel his wounds were being healed slowly, but surely.

Wasp, in her tiny form admired this man's handsome and strong features and piercing blue eyes.

Hulk on the other hand, with all his fury filled mind calmed just for a second that he was awed by the sheer presence this man gave off. Anger filled his veins, pumping even more strength with a roar. **"Hulk smash blue cape man and wipe my ass with it!"**

Nick on the other hand used every resources S.H.I.E.L.D. had access to, to try and find everything he can about this newcomer to no avail. _"Everyone okay up there?"  
_

"I think it's time we all calmed down." He said, softly spoken yet with such firmness that surprised Thor. Don't you?" He asked, glided towards the green behemoth.

Everyone watched in tension as they waited for the man to get chewed up like every other upstart heroes out there. Hulk was no different as he bellowed In rage. **"Die puny blue man!"** With an earth shattering punch was given with such force, shock waves cracked the ground open.

People stared in disbelief as this strange man just stood there, as if he hadn't taken a punch from one of the greatest threat to humanity with barely a glance.

**"What…Hulk not believe puny man still alive!"** Hulk stared, eyes wide and looked at his fist as if it was the only thing that trusted him suddenly betrayed him.

Nick Fury's jaw dropped open, feeling for the first time in a long time to be surprised beyond belief. The Ultimates, although broken and battered but still living just stared at the surreal scene. Hulk roared, already his strength doubled then tripled. **"Hulk crack you open like a coconut and use your insides for lunch!"**

Hulk delivered a punch of such strength and fury, shock waves erupted, only to be caught by the vice grip of his nemesis. Hulk tried to move his arms, hoping to overpower his opponent only to utterly fail with gritted teeth. The entire world watched in awe and anticipation as cameras zoomed in for a closer look from rooftops and cell phones from spectators. They watched as Superman suddenly lashed out with a right hook to the solar plexus and one to the jaw. The soldiers witnessed, Hulk doubling over in pain, jaw broken and coughing up blood as he fell to the knees.

Hulk's last image before falling into unconsciousness was the tiny fist closing in on him before the arms of Morpheus claimed him.

It was the mind of Banner took hold when Hulk reverted back to the human form. Unconscious and inconsequential, the soldiers cheered, drowning out the dead silence.

"Now that is one hell of a man." Nick Fury murmured, eyes narrowed at the threat level he could possess.

Captain America, Thor, Wasp and Giant Man walked towards them with caution.

"Thanks for the help." Cap nodded, staring at the downed Hulk.

"Of course," he replied, with a smile, almost as charming as Tony Stark.

"By the beard of Odin," Thor continued, shaking his head in silent shock, "you must be something of godly might to put down the Hulk without lifting a single finger."

"I'm nothing like that. I just help as much as I can before people get hurt," Superman responded, turning to face the entire team. "It was nice to meet you all by the way."

"Of course…" Before Captain American could say anymore, the strange man lifted himself to the air and blasted away with such speeds that left Iron Man's mouth gapping open in shock.  
_**  
"What the hell…this guy just flew fast enough to shatter bullet proof glass."**_

_"That's a rap people. Everyone returns to base," _The buzzing voice of Nick Fury commanded over the sitcom. _"Be at the briefing room by 0600 hours."_ Nick Fury watched the recorded fight for the fifteenth time, leaving him with a dark frown.

---


End file.
